omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shido Itsuka
|-|Human Form= |-|Power Of The Spirits= Sinopsis de personajes Shido Itsuka (五河 士道 Itsuka Shidō) is the main protagonist of the Date A Live series. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B | At least High 6-B | Low 2-C Verse: Date A Live Name: Shido Itsuka, Real name is Shido Takamiya, His Previous Name was Shinji Takamiya Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human/Spirit Hybrid Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb the Angels of Spirits with a kiss, He can manifest these Angels to mimic the powers of the Spirits he sealed. This allows him access to: Tohka's Summoning of Sandalphon and summoning of Halvanhelev, Kotori's Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Fire Manipulation, Yoshino's Ice Manipulation, Kurumi's Time Manipulation (time acceleration/deceleration, time reverse, time stop, summon one's past self, time travel), Clairvoyance (can peek into the past of a target), Absorption of others' lifespan to add to her own, Shadow Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Weather Manipulation, Natsumi's Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry, Yamai's Air Manipulation,Nia's Nigh-Omniscient, Information Manipulation, Future Manipulation ,Miku's Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Sound Manipulation and Origami's Teleportation, Light Manipulation and Energy Blasts, Mukuro's Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Metorite Summoning, Attack Reflection, Emotion and Memory Sealing, Rinne's Plot Manipulation, Past Manipulation and Summoning, Maria's Reality Warping, Mayuri's Lightning Manipulation, Energy Projection and Imprisonment and Kurumi's Time Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control and Time Manipulation, Flight, Barrier Creation and Resurrection due to the Spirits' mana Destructive Ability: City Level+ (Can trade blows with AST agents and DEM Wizards, who can evenly match Spirits on daily basis. Holds the power of 10 Spirits) | At least Large Country Level | Universe Level+ (In Volume 18, it's revealed that Mio's recreation to him would give him gradually the amount of power to become as strong as her. Holds the power of 11 Spirits within him. Damage to Isaac Westcott in his state of Spirit of Origin) Speed: FTL (After traveling 5 years in the past, ran faster than Origami's light beam and reached her parents before the beam hits them) | FTL+ (Kept up with Tohka and Origami in both her Spirit and Inverse forms) | higher (when accelerating herself with Aleph) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: City Class | Large Country Class | Universal+ Durability: City Level+ (Survived a direct hit from Kotori's Magbido, Took hits from DEM Wizards. Mountain Level with Zadkiel (The ice shields projected from Zadkiel protected both Shido and Miku from an energy wave from a bloodlusted Inverse Tohka) | At least Large Country Level | Universe Level+. 'Regeneration makes him hard to kill. 'Stamina: Extremely High (Due to the Spirit's mana, Shido possess an extremely immense amount of Reiryoku) Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscient (with Rasiel) Weaknesses: Shido is extremely weak-hearted, collapsing and screaming in horror upon seeing the massacre done by Kurumi Tokisaki in chapter 8 of the 1st season, He is extremely kind and naive and can be too merciful on his opponents. The immense amount of Reiryoku inside his body could cause him to collapse and explode, Using multiple Angels at the same time would cause immense strain on his body (Those two previous weaknesses are no longer the case after he trained on using their powers) Versions: Pre-Volume 18| Post-Volume 18 | Volume 19 Other Attributes List of Equipment: Listed just below. Notable Attacks/Techniques: So far, Shido has used the following Angels: *'Angel:' Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., ("Throne of Annihilation") *'Weapon:' Broadsword *'Original owner:' Tohka Yatogami Shido first summoned when he was cursing his uselessness after Ellen defeated Tohka. is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. In Shido's case, he cannot bring himself to use the sword at its maximum potential due to the pain it caused to his body. Unlike Tohka, who can utilize the sword as many times as she pleases, Shido can barely swing it a few times before his body breaks down. *'Final Sword:' Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End"): Shido uses the real form of agaisnt Westcott during the war between Ratatoskr and DEM. ---- *'Angel:' Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., ("Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") *'Weapon:' Halberd *'Original owner:' Kotori Itsuka Shido has not wielded this Angel, but he has used its healing ability. In Kotori's hands, the Angel takes the form of a halberd which slashes with tremendous force. One of its "sub-skills" is healing, which can be used by both Shido and Kotori. In Shido's case, it is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shido receives a fatal wound. This ability is also useful for Shido because it heals his drained body from the usage of . However, the pain and fatigue from using other powers are still felt. There is also a limit to how much the flames can heal if Shido's body had already been injured. Before Kurumi re-winded time to save him, Ellen was able to successfully kill Shido by decapitating him after the flames were already preoccupied with a fatal chest wound. ---- *'Angel:' Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル), Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., ("Freezing Puppet") *'Weapon:' Puppet *'Original owner:' Yoshino Shido utilizes the power of by causing ice to manifest. Shido first activated the powers of this Angel by creating a wall of ice to protect Miku from an attack made by Tohka in her Inverse state. During the battle against the monsters coming from Nia's , Shido consciously uses to freeze the monsters' legs to the ground. During the time when his powers went out of control, he was able to cause snowfall willingly and create beautiful candles and flowers made out of ice. ---- *'Angel:' Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル), Ganzou Majo, lit., ("Witch of Forgery") *'Weapon:' Broom *'Original owner:' Natsumi Shido uses 's powers to transform both himself and his surroundings. When he traveled back to the past, he accidentally turned into his younger self to fool his neighbor. During the period when his powers went out of control, Shido shows a great flexibility when using 's powers. When the sealed Spirits cornered him, he summoned the mirror to transform everyone around him (including himself) into Shiori to make a way for his escape. Later, during his dates, he used the power to dress himself up in a swimsuit and tuxedo. *'Transformation mode: Kaleidoscope 千変万化鏡（カリドスクーぺ）', Senpenbanka-kyō, lit., "Ever-changing Mirror") During the conflict against Mukuro, Shido was able to willingly manifest the broom and use the ability to create a copy of , Mukuro's angel. With said duplicate, he battled against her and copied 's unlock ability to open the seal on Mukuro's heart. Mukuro later sealed 's ability to transform into . However, Shido is still able use for other purposes like creating the illusion of an uninjured body when he was later was accidentally struck by Mukuro's attack. ---- *'Angel:' Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi, lit., ("Hurricane Knight") *'Weapon:' **'Combined: Bow and Arrow' ***'Kaguya: Lance' ***'Yuzuru: Pendulum' *'Original owner:' Yamai grants Shido the power to control the wind. This wind is very powerful and has been used to blast away the enemies that were either standing in his way or ambushing him. When he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to manipulate the air currents, so that he could glide through the sky. During the fight to save Nia, he consciously uses to blow away the monsters that were blocking his way. After successfully unlocking Mukuro's heart, Shido used in conjunction with to soften the impact of atmospheric reentry for both him and Mukuro. When fighting against Westcott and , Shido heavily uses to control the winds and fly to avoid the countless clones attacking him. ---- *'Angel:' Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル）, Hagun Utahime, lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") *'Weapon:' Organ *'Original owner:' Miku Izayoi During the time when he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to brainwash a crowd of people into serving as a distraction for him. As he was using multiple Angels at once, he uses Miku's as a pain reliever song for both himself and Nia. *'March 行進曲（マーチ): '''Later on, becomes his regular enhancement technique used to increase his physical abilities beyond that which is capable for a normal human being. *'Requiem 鎮魂歌（レクイエム）:' ' becomes his pain killer technique to ignore the pain caused from wielding the angels. ---- *'''Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") *'Weapon:' Crown *'Original owner:' Origami Tobiichi Shido only used this Angel once and it was just to dodge an incoming attack from Ellen. It is the same transporting skill Origami uses when she is about to get hit, dodging by transforming into light and teleporting somewhere else. However, the ability has a limited range. During the war between Ratatoskr and DEM, Shido is seen using on different occasions. *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）': Shidou uses to accelerate in conjunction with and to engage in battle with Westcott and . Later on, he's seen using the same move in conjunction with the other angels he has in order to attack Mio Takamiya. ---- *'Angel:' Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu , lit., "Tome of Revelation") *'Weapon:' Book *'Original owner': Nia Honjou Shido Access After the Kiss With Kurumi in Volume 19 when he is holding said Sephira. Shido has not been used by Rasiel By Demonstration of Nia and kurumi allows you to see all the Existing information in the univero, Minipulate the future to your liking and Create Life through this ---- *'Angel:' Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") *'Weapon:' Key *'Original owner': Mukuro Hoshimiya Even before sealing Mukuro, Shido had access to by copying the Angel's power through . Although he momentarily lost this ability when Mukuro sealed it away with her own , Shido regained the ability to use the Angel shortly after sealing Mukuro. He later utilizes the Angel in an attempt to unlock his past memories of Mio. *'Rātaibu - Unlock 開（ラータイブ)': Allows Shido to unlock objects and concepts previously sealed with . Shido first used this technique with a copy of produced by in order to open the seal placed on Mukuro's heart. *'Tefetē- Small Key (テフェテー)': Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held at the palm of his hand. Shido uses this form of in order to more easily point the angel at his own head when attempting to unlock his past memories. *'Segva - Lock 閉（セグヴァ)': Shido used it in order to lock Westcott's ability to use after he was defeated. _______________ *'Angel:' Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") *'Weapon:' Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket *'Original owner': Kurumi Tokisaki While using , Shido's left eye takes on Kurumi's distinctive golden-clock pattern. *'Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) ': Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Shido later uses the bullet to escape from Mio and return back to the day before Ratatoskr and DEM's final battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Regenerators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6